


Dief and Turtle inspired hat (crochet) and scarf (knit).

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Crochet, Fanart, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	Dief and Turtle inspired hat (crochet) and scarf (knit).

AN: Except for the buttons, I made everything on the hat including the puff ball. I put the puff ball on because its colors reminded me of a doughnut and every Dief (even a crocheted Dief) needs a doughnut.


End file.
